


Elven Hospitality

by adeclanfan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dwarf/Elf Sex, F/M, Interrogation, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to Erebor is long and dangerous, but there are bright spots along the way. And encounters with beautiful Elves both friendly and not so friendly. </p><p>Chapter 1 - The Elves of Imladris<br/>Chapter 2 - The Elves of Mirkwood pt. 1<br/>Chapter 3 - The Elves of Mirkwood pt. 2<br/>Chapter 4 - The Elves of Mirkwood pt. 3</p><p>Chapter 5 - The Elves of Mirkwood pt. 4 - Legolas/Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Elves of Imladris

It was dark in the hallway and a figure stepped out of a shadow startling Kili, making him stumble backward. 

"Is there something I can help you with, young Master Dwarf?" Lord Elrond asked.

Kili gave him a chagrinned smile, caught sneaking out of the room he was assigned as easily as his mother caught him as a child. "Uhm, well, no... I just can't seem to get to sleep."

"Ah, I see. Perhaps a snack or a cup of tea would settle you into slumber? I'm sure there is someone in the kitchens, even at this late hour," Elrond offered.

Kili shook his head. "No. I wouldn't want to impose any further on anyone tonight. I was planning to walk and wear myself out. My uncle didn't say we had to stay in our rooms..." 

The Elf-lord looked him over, head to toe, assessing him. It made Kili feel like the ancient Elf could see right through him, and maybe he could. Elves were mysterious and had strange magic. "Your name is Kili, is it not? And you are the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Yes, sir."

His use of 'sir' made the Elf-lord smile. "Is this the first time you've been away from home for such a long journey?"

"Not really, no. Uncle has taken us many places." Kili hesitated. "We've never been to an Elven city before, though." 

It was true. This was their first time as guests of an Elf-lord, and being surrounded by all the beautiful, graceful Elves was why Kili was having a hard time sleeping. His dreams were filled with smooth, pale skin and long limbs and even longer hair that felt like silk where it brushed him. 

Did they have to be so perfect and so... tempting? He was young and the desire to touch them was overwhelming. "May I ask you a question, Lord Elrond?" 

"Of course. You may ask me anything you like, as long as you understand not every question is one I can give an answer to."

Now that he'd asked permission, Kili was sorely tempted to ask the Elf to forget he ever opened his mouth and scurry back into his bed, rather than put a voice to his thoughts. 

"Ask, my young friend. I have sons and you don't have to fear censure from me for wanting information. Knowledge is always worth seeking."

Kili sighed, if he had sons, then maybe he would understand. "Are all of the Elfkind like the ones here? I mean... do they look like the ones here?" He huffed in frustration because he couldn't find words that wouldn't give his intentions away. 

"I'm not sure I understand your question," he said. "If you mean are they all tall and fair, those are traits all Elves tend to share."

"But are they all so cursed beautiful it hurts your eyes to look at them, or is it just the ones here are especially beautiful?" He really hadn't meant to say what he did, and as soon as the traitorous words left his tongue, Kili wanted to yank them back. 

Elrond laughed, and patted Kili on the shoulder. "I'm afraid aside from variations in hair and eye color from clan to clan, most Elfkind are deemed quite attractive." 

That wasn't what Kili wanted to hear, he groaned and it was followed by a defeated slump of his shoulders. He was going to go mad in this place if they didn't leave soon. The urge to seek them out and try to seduce one of them was unbearable. 

"You are tall for a Dwarf, and if you want to know the honest truth, I've heard at least a dozen giggling females remark of how attractive you are, young Kili."

Kili didn't believe him. "Me? How can they think I'm attractive when they're all perfection? I'm slightly more attractive than a troll when compared to any I've seen since arriving here."

"Not true, and I'm sure among your Dwarf brethren you are much sought after among the fairer sex." 

That was true enough, Dwarf women gave Kili all sorts of attention and being so young he reveled in it and used it to great advantage. "True."

"Are you in need of release? I can find you some female companionship for the night, if you are feeling restless and lonely for the company of someone soft and sweet."

Kili felt his cheeks grow hot. Lord Elrond was offering him exactly what he wanted, so why did he feel scandalized by the offer? "I would like... I want... I... don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything other than yes or no. I understand youthful desire all too well from my own youth, though it is a far memory, now. My people don't shy away from desire when it comes, we would rather embrace and celebrate it. You would be making some of my people very happy if you agreed."

Kili didn't have to be asked a second time. "Yes."

"Come this way, then, and we will find some fair company for your bed."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Please..." Kili begged the dark haired nymph using a brush to paint something on his inner thighs. "It tickles..." The emerald green eyes met his and she said something in Elvish, shaking her head once from side to side and making her long hair torment his thighs and cock. 

Kili didn't need to know the language to know the female had no intention of being diverted from her art. 

The pale haired one was using her torture brush to decorate his biceps and forearms. Those didn't tickle nearly as much, but still he wished he knew what they were doing and what the symbols meant. 

"I hope those mean you found me satisfying in bed, and are not a warning to other Elves of my lack of skill."

Both little brushes paused and the two maidens shared a puzzled look. 

"We paint protection symbols. Lord Elrond asked us to paint them on you tonight. Ours are the strongest in all of Imladris," the dark haired one spoke in perfect common tongue. 

They shared another look, this one amused.

"Courage. Wisdom. Speed. Strength," the golden haired one added, touching each in turn with a fingertip. "You will be in need of all if you wish to reclaim your home from a mighty and terrible dragon." She put her little silver bowl of paint and brush aside and took his face in her hands and kissed him. Her fingers teased the stubble along his jaw. "Beauty. This you already have too much of for a Dwarf. And desire, you have much, so we will take in payment for our protection."

Surrounded by such bounty, Kili found himself painfully erect for a fourth time in only a few hours. He groaned as his shaft was once again buried to the hilt in slick, tight paradise. "If the dragon roasts and eats me, I'll die a happy, satisfied Dwarf. Thank you both." His gratitude was sincere. 

"Shhhh..." A finger pressed his lips, and trailed down his chin. "Have care, young Kili. Return to Imladris at Midsummer and all our kin will vie to win your sweet seed."

Kili kissed them and buried his face in pert, smooth breasts while they took turns riding him until his body tightened and he gave up his climax to their persistence. He playfully wrestled the dark haired Elf maid to be the first to taste the combined juices from the overflowing sex of the blonde maid, but she cheated with an elbow to his belly and he had to wait until she let his tongue have a turn in the folds of plump silk. 

When he stumbled back to his bed, it was only an hour or two before dawn and Kili slept until Fili came to rouse him. Thorin seemed oddly sullen at the noon meal, but Kili was too famished to pay much attention to what the others were saying. 

The serving maids were only too happy to refill his goblets with water and wine, and pile his plate with fruit and bread and cheese until he was full to bursting. 

All his appetites had been sated in Imladris, it seemed.


	2. The Elves of Mirkwood pt. 1

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything in my trousers..." Kili flirted, using his good looks as he would have on a maid of his own race. He already knew Elves thought him attractive. 

The flame haired Elven warrior's face remained impassive, "Or nothing," she deadpanned. 

The clank as she closed the heavy iron door echoed in the small space, and it sounded so final, so permanent. Kili pressed close to the bars and watched her go. So fierce in battle and so beautiful and graceful in her deadly skill. 

Beautiful. Lethal. Glorious. 

As he turned away, he noticed he'd earned a scowl from the male with the long blonde hair, the son of the King. Was the maiden his? Kili wondered and hoped not. 

That would be a terrible shame. 

It didn't matter, really. He was nothing but a prisoner, they were all prisoners here in the dark, poisonous forest aptly named Mirkwood. A hundred years was what the Elven King had threaten his uncle with, but Kili didn't think he would survive even a single year with the warrior Elf maiden as his jailer. 

Could a Dwarf die of sheer longing? He hoped he wouldn't find out. They would make an escape. His uncle wouldn't let Durin's Day pass without reaching the Lonely Mountain. And Kili would use his charm and looks to aid in the escape if he could. Their escape would teach the Elves of Mirkwood to improve their hospitality. 

For what seemed like an eternity, Kili sat alone in his cell and wished he were back in Imladris. 

The King was having a party and the Dwarfs weren't invited. Music floated down to them, high festive notes from flutes and harps. Kili was bored out of his mind and the occasional scent of baking bread made his stomach clench.

They were being fed twice a day, but it wasn't enough for Kili and the others' Dwarvish bellies. 

The black rune stone was warm from his touch. He tossed it into the air to pass the time. All the while wondering what the Elf with the hair the color of turned oak leaves in autumn was doing at the party. Was she with the Prince Elf? 

Kili admitted to himself that he was jealous. It was an ugly, dark feeling and he didn't like it. 

The sound of a guard passing gave him hope... his heart leapt when he saw her. But why was she here with him and not with the pretty Prince at the King's party? 

"That stone in your hand... what is it?"

A hundred things sprang to mind, but Kili chose to try to intimidate, rattle her cool aloofness. He told her it was cursed, but rather than be pleased when he scared her away, he called her back and was glad for the stolen moments of her company. 

Kili knew he was caught in some sort of spell, it had to be Elven magic that made him unable to look away from her, and he found he didn't care. 

Her leave taking left Kili feeling wide awake and buzzing like a bee. She liked him. His plan to use charm was working on her. Maybe he could convince her to help them escape. Maybe she would come with them... 

"And maybe Orcs would sprout wings and start to fly," Kili berated himself, under his breath. What would someone like her see in him, anyway? He was an idiot. A bored idiot locked in the dungeon of a scary, old Elfking. 

Could the situation get any worse? 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"I've been told you like to talk," commented Thranduil, the Elfking. 

Forced to his knees by the guards when he arrived, Kili spent several minutes in uncomfortable silence before the King deemed to notice him. His knees were starting to hurt and Kili found he absolutely despised kneeling. 

Dwarves were short to start with. Elves were so tall, how could Thranduil even tell if he was kneeling or not from all the way up there. 

Don't get him started on his opinion of the Elfking and his lack of hospitality. How so much cold arrogance could fit into such a tall, thin body was beyond him. It should be leaking out of his pointy ears, or running out his mouth when he smiled that smug, cruel smile. 

"Come now. You had plenty to say to Tauriel last night. Or do you only find your voice when surrounded by stone walls and iron bars?" 

Kili had the almost irresistible urge to leap up the curved steps and smack the smirk off the King's flawless face. There was no denying Thranduil was beautiful on the outside, but Kili was betting, if someone split him open, Thranduil would be as filled with creepy crawlies as a rotten apple. 

He must have smiled, because Thranduil said, "Am I amusing you, Dwarf?" 

"No. Thinking about your guts spilling onto the floor amused me."

There was a pause. "Is that a threat?"

Kili smiled up at him, "No... a fantasy, more like. Or maybe a daydream."

Thranduil stepped off the dais, unexpectedly landing before Kili with fluid, catlike grace. His hands fisted in Kili's coat lifting him up to his toes. Their faces were nearly touching when the King said, "Do you wish to die, foolish Dwarfling?"

The rune painted on Kili's chest flared to life, a searing jolt they both felt. Thranduil let out a small grunt of pain and surprise and released his choking grip on Kili's collar. 

There was a wariness in his eyes as Thranduil glanced at his fingertips and then back at the dwarf. "How does a Dwarf come by magic?"

A wave of his hand brought the guards forward. "Remove his clothing."

Kili started to struggle, to resist them, but he was paralyzed by the sudden appearance of Tauriel. To the King, he said, "If you wanted me naked, your Majesty, you could have just asked. I'm not shy." He smiled at her and winked. 

The look she gave him was startled and deeply concerned. She shook her head once from side to side in a negative, as if to say, 'Behave yourself!'

Thranduil's guards released him and Kili made a show of slowly removing the layers of jacket and vest and shirts and he was prepared to unfasten his breaches, too, but the gasp from the redheaded Elf stopped his fingers on the laces. 

The Elvish designs on his arms and chest felt feverish, and it may have been his imagination, but he almost felt as if they gave off a bit of light with the heat on his exposed skin.

Thranduil eyed him, thinking aloud, "Where have you been journeying, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, to have Elvish protection runes painted on your person?" It was obvious they were a surprise to someone not accustomed to being surprised, and not welcome. 

Kili shrugged his shoulders, standing as tall and proud as his height allowed. "I was ambushed in the forest by Elf maids one night."

Tauriel bit her lip to keep from snickering or smiling, and one of the others wasn't so successful and earned a withering glare from the Elfking. "Do you think a few hastily drawn protection runes will save you from a dragon, boy?" 

"Not really, no. I figured they were part of the fine Elvish hospitality. I wasn't in a position to resist them, being exhausted as I was from the many hours of sex and all." 

The fire haired warrior looked like she wanted to throttle him. Clearly, she thought he should stop antagonizing her King. 

"Were you in Lothlorien?" At Kili's unchanged expression, his lack of recognition, the Elfking said, "No. Rivendell, then. Elrond Half-elven will let any riffraff dine at his table, it seems."

"His food was better. And your rooms are quite drafty." 

The look Thranduil shot him was murderous. "You dare to critique my hospitality, Dwarfling? You are lucky I allow you to continue breathing." He pondered even that. "How much would Oakenshield miss his spare? I wonder. He'll still have his heir, after all." He walked back to Kili and poked the protection rune on Kili's chest with the tip of a finger. 

"My Lord..." Tauriel started, but the Elfking stopped her with an upraised hand. "At the very least, I'm going to to teach you some respect. I do not tolerate impudence, boy." He backhanded Kili across the face and sent him sprawling. "Take him to the baths and scrub those runes off." 

When Tauriel stepped forward Thranduil glared at her, "No. Not you, Tauriel. Let the others do it, since the Dwarfling is overly fond of your company." The King started up the steps to his throne. "When he is clean, Tauriel, you may bring him to the interrogation chamber."

Kili tasted blood, and his ears were ringing, but he could just barely make out what the King was saying and then he was being hauled to his feet and dragged away from the throne room. 

Somewhere behind him, he heard Tauriel hiss at his back, "Both reckless and an idiot. If you had just answered the questions..."

"I'm not going to betray my Uncle's secrets to an Elf," Kili stated.

Tauriel jerked him around by the arm, "Are those secrets worth dying for? Because, now, I must watch you die." At that, she turned on her heel and stomped away.

KIli watched her go, completely certain he was in love with her. 

 

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Elves of Mirkwood pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil's decided to try a different way to get Thorin's beautiful youngest nephew to talk. He's using Tauriel as a weapon. 
> 
> warning: Non-con

Forced bathing. Strange hands scrubbing his chest, arms and back. Kili should have been angry and humiliated, but the water, hot and scented with strange pungent herbs, felt too good after all the rough travel recently. 

It also helped that the Elves looked to be as uncomfortable with the King's orders as Kili himself. Maybe more so, as with the dark haired one standing beside the tub guarding him, arrow knocked, but his eyes desperately searching for someplace else to look than at Kili's bare chest. 

If Kili made eye contact, or gave a sly look, the Elf's cheeks colored and he would look toward the doorway where the Dwarf was almost positive Tauriel was waiting impatiently for him to finish. 

During the bath, Kili decided if he was going to die, he was going to kiss her first, really kiss her. The desire intensified as the Elves finished their deplorable task and left Kili in the tub to wash his hair and the rest of his body on his own. The soap smelled like pine trees and tingled his scalp as he washed his hair. 

He had no intention of telling the Elves they missed the runes on the insides of his thighs, hidden as they were below the level of the bath water. 

Tearing fabric caught his attention over by the doorway where an Elf used a small knife to trim a handspan of fabric from the hem of a long robe for Kili to wear. 

At least, he wouldn't be catching a cold walking the drafty palace in nothing but his skin, and that was a positive. 

When he was dry, with the robe secured around him, Tauriel swept in. "Everyone out," she ordered. 

The Elves wasted no time disappearing. Kili started to follow them, but her hand on his chest stopped him in his tracks. "Not you, Dwarf."

"I have a name."

Tauriel sighed. "I know your name... Kili."

This was his chance. Kili looked up at her, not nearly as far as he had to with Thranduil, but up a bit. "Your name is Tauriel and I'm going to kiss you if it is the last thing I do." 

And then, going to tiptoes, he did. 

Tauriel made a surprised sound against his lips, but Kili's arms snaked around her waist and he held her tight until he was ready to break the kiss. 

"Must you make this harder on both of us?"

Kili smirked, pleased he got her to admit she liked him, too. "Help me escape."

"You don't know what you ask!" Tauriel hissed, eyes as wide as saucers. "King Thranduil is not someone to be crossed." 

Tauriel feared her King and Kili hated Thranduil even more for making her afraid. "Come away with us."

Instead of an answer, Tauriel bent at the waist and kissed him, her long fingers caressing the stubble at his cheeks and jaw. "The King will be growing impatient," she panted against his lips. "I wish, with all my heart, I could set you free, but I fear it is too late for that."

Kili took one of her elegant hands in his and kissed her palm, caressing the callouses left by a bow's string on the pads of her fingers and thumb. "I have had my kiss, and one besides. And I do not fear death." With one last kiss to her palm, Kili put his wrists together in front of him for her to bind them. 

"You would offer yourself up to me without a fight?"

"I will not give your Elf-king the answers he wants. My uncle will avenge me, if I am put to the sword."

Tauriel didn't bind his wrists, but she did lead Kili to a mostly enclosed room where the trunks of two trees twisted up through the floor some distance apart and a branch from each was at a height pretty far above Kili's head. Tauriel found a wide flat-topped section of tree stump for him to stand on and produced two lengths of rope and secured each wrist to one of the branches, so his arms were held wide apart. 

Thranduil swept in before she had time to do or say anything else. He approached Kili, inspecting Tauriel's handiwork with the knots and soft rope. 

Satisfied the dwarf was secure, the Elvenking turned his attention to Tauriel. "Give me one of your daggers," he commanded her. 

Tauriel drew a blade from its sheath and handed it to him, hilt first. Her face was devoid of expression, she hid the inner turmoil well. It was difficult to watch Thranduil tug the belt holding Kili's borrowed robe closed, exposing the front of his body and the missing rune from his chest. 

Running the tip of Tauriel's dagger from wrist to collarbone along Kili's right arm, Thranduil sliced the fabric of the robe. It fell away from the right side of his body hanging on his left arm, and then the blade started again at his left shoulder slicing the remaining sleave and leaving Kili nude before the two Elves. 

The Elfking handed the blade back to Tauriel and ducked under the branch holding Kili's left wrist. He kicked the remains of the robe out of the way with the toe of his boot. "You are taller than an average dwarf," he mused. He circled KIli, regarding his body critically, inspecting him the way one examines a horse he might be interested in purchasing. "And you have more muscle than a Man would at a similar age. Are you considered fully grown?" 

It wasn't a question the Elvenking really expected Kili to answer.

"Yes," Kili said, eyes narrowed in an annoyed scowl. 

Thranduil blinked. "I see." Something caught his eye, and he bent at the waist before Kili, long hair brushing Kili's thighs. His hands parted the dwarf's knees and exposed the two missed runes. He glanced over his shoulder at Tauriel. "The guards didn't do a thorough inspection. Fetch a basin and a cloth. You can remove these yourself."

"Yes, my Lord." 

Kili licked his lips. They were dry, as was his throat. 

"Thirsty?" The Elf-king asked, conversationally.

It was hard to shrug with his hands tied above his head, but he wasn't going to dignify the question with an answer. 

Tauriel wasn't gone long, to Kili's relief. She placed the wooden bowl of steaming water on the floor beside the stump and dipped a cloth into it. 

The dwarf watched her, and the Elven King watched them both. 

Kneeling, Tauriel's face was at the level of the dark thatch of hair covering Kili's sex, but her eyes never moved higher than his knees. "Open your legs, dwarf. And if you kick me..."

"I won't," Kili promised, voice soft and low. He wouldn't hurt her, no matter what the Elf-king forced Tauriel to do to him. He moved his feet as far apart on the stump as he could. 

The cloth was burning hot on the sensitive skin between his legs, but she kept the strokes with the rough fabric light, soaking it more times than was strictly necessary. 

The runes were as stubborn here as on the other parts of him, but the bath earlier had already begun fading them. 

"Do you find Tauriel beautiful, Dwarf? Is she more lovely than the ones who painted you?"

Kili smiled, but he didn't answer. His body was doing a fine job of betraying his thoughts on how he currently felt about Tauriel. Her face was too close, her breathing stirred the hairs around his cock and her hands between his legs, so close to his sac... 

"I'm sorry," he said to her, forgetting all about Thranduil in his embarrassment. 

Tauriel looked up at him, taken by surprise by his apology. 

It was impossible for her not to notice the state she was putting him in. His cheeks were burning, now, and he squirmed uncomfortably. 

The Elf sat back from him, giving him much needed space. "The last of the runes are gone, my Lord." Tauriel dropped the cloth into the water. 

Thranduil tapped his chin with a long, manicured finger. "I think our guest is thirsty. Why don't you fetch him a goblet of cool water. Don't take too long..."

"Yes, my Lord," she nodded and hurried off. 

When she was, again, out of earshot, Thranduil said. "Tauriel is young, for an Elf. Only slightly more than six centuries. She is Silvan, a low born wood-elf."

Kili didn't know where the King was going with the conversation, but he didn't think it would be good for either him or Tauriel. 

"Even as the Captain of my Guard, Tauriel can never hope to achieve the status of a High-born elf."

"That's a pity," Kili said. "She'd make a good Queen." He wasn't implying Thranduil should make her his Queen, Kili was thinking of her potential as replacement for the Elven King. He would help her remove Thranduil. 

Thranduil laughed. "She would, someday, with more experience. We will never know, because she cannot change the circumstances of her low birth, and I have an heir. I doubt you and your brethren could survive long enough to kill us both. Still, she does well as my Captain. She has earned respect and loyalty in a relatively short span of time. Perhaps more than is good for her." He moved around until he was again face to face with Kili. 

The pale blue of his eyes was intense. "Tauriel will do as I command her." 

Of course, Tauriel would do as she was told. It seemed strange for the Elf-king to say what Kili already knew. 

The red-haired elf returned while they were still glaring at each other, her appearance broke the tension between them. 

"Ah, there you are, Tauriel. Go ahead and give him some water."

She held the cup to his lips, and Kili should have been suspicious of the water, but he wasn't. Like a lamb to slaughter, that was what he'd willingly be, for her. 

"Not too much," Thranduil cautioned her when some dribbled down Kili's chin. "We were just discussing you."

Tauriel's eyes widened, "My Lord?"

"The dwarf thinks you would make a good Queen." 

Her jaw fell open, and then she snapped it shut with a click of teeth and glared a Kili. 

"Would you like to be Queen, Tauriel?"

"No, my Lord," she replied, emphatically. "Never."

Thranduil smirked, "I suppose I should be relieved you don't want my crown, but ambition isn't necessarily always a bad thing. It is good to want more than you have." 

Kili felt the warmth of her body through the layers of her clothing. His cock twitched. 

"On the subject of wanting," the Elf-king added, walking over to small table and selecting something Kili couldn't see, then returned to stand beside Tauriel. "You've worked the dwarfling into an uncomfortable state." 

Thranduil held up a handle made of smooth brown leather with a large round sapphire set at the top. The other end was a mass of leather strips with knots tied in them at the middle and on the very tips. He brushed Kili's cock and balls with the end of it, very lightly, but enough to make him react by trying to jerk away from the unwanted touch. "Do you want to put your swollen organ in her? Sheath yourself to the hilt in her heat?"

The first blow of the lash wasn't on Kili's vulnerable cock as he feared. The leather strips stung his chest. The second blow was to the top of his right thigh, and then to the left, before returning to sting Kili's chest, again. The speed picked up between lashes, but the pattern remained the same: chest, thigh, thigh. 

Pain was slow to build, but after a few minutes, Kili felt a bead of sweat run between his shoulder blades and his chest was a low, constant fire. His rampant erection faded, and to his dismay the Elf-king noticed. "Is the pain so intense already that you've lost your arousal?" He turned his head and glanced at Tauriel. "It must not seem fair to be the only one unclothed in the room. Remove your clothing. Show the dwarf exactly what he is missing."

Clearly, Thranduil had never ordered her to take all her clothes off before. Tauriel's eyes grew to an almost comical size, but Kili watched her reach for the lacings on her vest obediently. 

"Why don't you come over here where he can get a better view of you?" He indicated the spot directly in front of Kili, then took his flogger and slapped Kili on the abdomen, making him yelp. "Don't be shy. Show the dwarfling the beauty and bounty of the wood-elves."

She probably didn't mean to, but Tauriel's movements were demure and sensual as she peeled away the layers hiding her from Kili's eyes. It took him by surprise when Thranduil's flogger caught him between the shoulder blades. When had he moved?

His voice hissed in Kili's ear. "Where is Thorin Oakenshield taking you?"

"No. Not even for a dozen of the most beautiful Elvish maidens," Kili told him stubbornly. 

The flogger hurt worse on Kili's backside than it had on his front. His shoulders screamed at him and his buttocks and the backs of his thighs were soon a close second. One of the little strips of leather scored a direct hit between his legs, stinging his sac and making him howl. 

Through the sheen of tears, Kili could see Tauriel flinch and pale. All of her was flawless and creamy white. Freckles dusted her chest and shoulders and Kili longed for time to count them and trace each and every one of them with his tongue. 

The horrible flogger slipped between his legs, brushing his tender bits. He whimpered when Thranduil's wrist flicked and the leather thongs tickled his half hard cock. The thing withdrew and the Elf-king handed it to Tauriel. "He likes what he sees, and even a good flogging can't keep him soft."

"My Lord?"

Thranduil pressed himself against Kili's aching back, molding to him and leaving him no room to pull back to escape. "Start with his belly." 

She complied, lashing the flogger's thongs on his abdomen four times. 

"Stop." 

The King's arms circled Kili's waist like iron bands and the dwarf gave a startled yell when a hand gripped his cock and gave it an experimental tug. "Go to the table and fetch the oil." 

Kili's breathing hitched as the Elf tugged his cock, again, and the sight of Tauriel's tight, perfect backside didn't reduce Kili's arousal one bit. 

The lips against his ear hissed, "Yes, she is lovely. Tell me where your band is going and what you are planning and I'll let you take her right here on the floor."  
His hand stroked Kili's cock, working a tiny drop of moisture from the tip and smearing it around. 

Tauriel returned with a small pot of oil that smelled to Kili like spring cherries, and the Elven King coated his hands with it, instructing Tauriel to do the same. 

One hand working his cock was unnnerving, but four long fingered, elegant hands was pure hellish torment. Tauriel concentrated on his shaft, while the Elf-king tickled and stroked Kili's balls until they drew up with impending orgasm. 

Slumping back against the body of Thranduil and sighing, Kili prepared to come, only to feel a hand grip the base of his cock, steely enough to make reaching completion impossible. 

"Not yet. Tell me where you are going," Thranduil demanded, his teeth nipping Kili's earlobe none too gently. "Tauriel is enjoying touching you, dwarf. Imaging how it would feel for her to go to her knees and take you into her mouth..." 

Kili bucked, trying to dislodge the hand making his orgasm impossibly difficult.

"Tell him, Tauriel. How would you reward our dwarfling guest if he cooperates?"

She locked eyes with him and held the gaze, her cheeks were flushed adorably pink. Her grip on his cock tightened, "I would have you in my mouth, so I can taste your pleasure." Tauriel lowered her head and ran her tongue across just the tip of him. "Tell him, Kili, so I can have you."

The King's lips found a particularly sensitive spot behind Kili's ear and his knees buckled, jerking the muscles in his arms and shoulders already screaming with fatigue. "Dragonfire burn you both," Kili cursed them. "You know the answers. Why do you even bother asking the questions." 

Thranduil laughed. "I want to hear you say it. Tauriel wants to hear you say it." 

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: anal sex, rimming, cum eating, and object penetration

If Kili survived the next hour, Tauriel was going to strangle him. His stubborn defiance, even in the face of them tormenting him, meant King Thranduil would have no choice but to do something drastic and undoubtedly more violent to make him talk. 

"Kili!" Tauriel snapped at him, beyond exasperation. Terminally stubborn. Rock instead of brains. Male. 

Her hand tightened on his cock and a wickedly clever idea came to her. The wood-elf looked to Thranduil, "My Lord, do I have your leave to try something?"

The King's brows raised with surprise, "What do you have in mind?" 

"I would not say, as it will be more effective as a surprise."

King Thranduil considered her words, and then nodded, "Very well. If you think you have a way to make the Dwarf talk, then you have my permission. Within reason and at my discretion." He stepped back to give her room to work, but he didn't go far, and his eyes flicked from her to Kili and back, patient but taking in the undercurrents of lust and fear and worry passing between the young ones. 

Tauriel turned her back to Kili and bent at the waist to recover her vest from the pile of her clothing, pulling the leather lacing from it. 

The Dwarf moaned as her bare backside and sex were presented to him. He could no doubt see she was very aroused, moisture tickled along her folds. 

It was odd to be aroused and wary in the same breath, but it was the most accurate way to quantify what she was currently feeling. The King had never commanded her undress in his presence before, or complimented her, and his gaze was making her strangely bold. She wanted him to see her lowly Silvan body and want her. 

Tauriel craved power over not just Kili, but him, too.

She returned to Kili and gathered his cock and balls in her hand and set about binding them with the leather cord where his genitals met his body. Then, she stretched the free end of the leather up to the branch, where Tauriel pulled it taunt and made a knot she could loosen easily with the right tug. 

"You had your chance to play nicely, dwarf," Tauriel taunted him. She ran a finger through her folds, collecting some of her cream and showed it to him. "We could have had pleasure, but you had to be as stubborn as granite pillar." She smeared it on his lower lip and walked away from him to gather things from the table, but what she wanted was not to be found. "I will be back, shortly, I need some things."

Thranduil nodded.

Tauriel wrapped herself in Kili's discarded robe and disappeared, returning a few minutes later with her supplies. 

Kili's breathing was labored as she knelt before him with the cloth wrapped bundle. His cock jumped as she licked it's swollen length and then proceeded to lap at his scrotum and the exposed area just behind it. He made an unhappy sound when she stopped.

Tauriel unfolded her bundle and retrieved the little clay pot which held her secret weapon. 

Honey. Sweet, sticky honey. 

The wood-elf dipped the nail of her little finger into the honey and let it drip from her fingertip onto the head of his cock. It trickled down the shaft, making Kili struggle and writhe. Tauriel let it drip for quite a while before she lapped the honey from him, tongue running bottom to top in long strokes. The young dwarf thrust his hips at her as she dripped more. 

Drip, lick. Drip, lick. Over and over until Kili was panting through his clenched teeth.

At one point, Tauriel used too much honey and it ran over the leather cord and behind his balls. She licked him back there, too. 

Kili's reaction to her face between his legs was exactly what she wanted from him. He thrashed and cursed her in the Dwarf's native tongue, but Tauriel was undeterred. 

Instead of dripping honey, again, she smeared it thickly over the smooth flesh behind his testicles with her fingertips and licked every last sticky drop, tormenting him beyond the edge of reason. 

Her other little clay pot had a creamy, thickened version of the earlier almond oil, and Tauriel knew exactly what she wanted to do with it. Dipping her fingers into the oil instead of honey, she circled Kili's puckered anus spreading the slick cream on the warm, dry flesh. 

"No!" the Dwarf howled, "Stop. Tauriel, you can't..."

Tauriel clucked her tongue at him, then proceeded to defiantly replace her fingers with the tip of her tongue. 

"What's the matter, Dwarfling? Didn't the lovely maidens of Imladris get to this bit? Pity. This is the best part," Thranduil purred. "Would you like us to give your aching arms a rest?"

It was easy for Kili to forget Thranduil was watching with the obscene things Tauriel was doing to him, but if he objected to Tauriel's touch in such shocking and intimate places, the Elf-king laying hands on him was worse. 

His breath was hot on Kili's buttocks as he put his hands between Kili's thighs and gave Tauriel better access. "Wait. Tauriel, I'll talk. Just... stop... doing... that." Kili sighed, "Please..."

"How badly do you need to find release?" The Elfe-king taunted him.

His response was shamefully wanton thrusts of his hips toward Tauriel and a low moan. 

Tauriel's look said 'trust me', and before Kili knew it his feet were no longer on the stump. She lifted his legs up and over her shoulders, making him even more vulnerable to her, if that was possible. Her tongue returned to stabbing into him in a most perverse imitation of intercourse, but as much as he wanted to hate it, the flesh was surprisingly sensitive, and curse her, it felt indescribably good. 

A firm grip on his calf kept him from escaping her, and soon her tongue wasn't the only thing Kili had to get away from. Thranduil's deft fingers freed his cock and balls from their tight confinement. Then, the Elf-king poured a generous amount of honey down the length of him until it found Tauriel's questing tongue. 

When he thrust up to avoid Tauriel, his cock was captured in the KIng's waiting mouth. The ends of Thranduil's hair brushed his scrotum and lower belly reminding him of the paint brushes used on him for the runes. 

Caught between them, Kili felt the same intense build up of tension in his body as before, and again before he could come, Thranduil pinched the base of his cock to stop his release. "Would you like to finish him, Tauriel?" He traded places with her, but he admonished, "Save some for your King."

The wood-elf grinned, "Yes, of course, my Lord."

It wasn't Thranduil's tongue at Kili's anus, it was a finger, long and unyielding as it breached him deep, making the passage burn. Kili couldn't escape as the finger eased out and pressed back in several times, but after a few minutes Kili could breathe again, at least. Then, a second finger joined and the dwarf whimpered at the renewed discomfort, but as before the pain gradually fade leaving pleasure in it's wake. 

The Elf-king angled his questing fingers and stroked something inside him, it had Kili seeing stars and bucking madly into Tauriel's hot, wet mouth until he exploded, howling and cursing the entire time. 

Thranduil caught Tauriel behind the neck roughly and brought their lips together. Kili's spent cock twitched to see the Elves kissing deeply, giving tantalizing flashes of Thranduil's tongue cleaning his seed from her mouth before she could swallow it all. 

Thranduil pulled back and licked his kiss swollen lips. His hand slipped from Tauriel's hair, his pleased expression showed new appreciation for her. 

Kili breathed a sigh of relief for getting through the ordeal without giving up his uncle's secrets. As much as it pained him to admit he would have told her anything to keep Thranduil from stopping his ejaculation this time, his need overrode reason, just as Tauriel wanted. 

His feet were returned to the stump but only long enough for Tauriel to untie his wrists from the branches and then Thranduil had him flat on his back on the stone floor. The stone was shockingly cold on Kili's bare, abused back and buttocks. His gasp was loud in the silence. He opened his mouth to complain, but Tauriel was already straddling his shoulders with her endlessly long legs and torn between words and licking her sex, Kili went with the latter. 

Something hard, cold and thick pressed Kili's virgin anus. A pair of Elven fingers didn't quite prepare him of the end of Thranduil's thrice damned flogger. He moaned pitifully against Tauriel's folds, and she responded by opening her legs wider and pressing her drenched pussy against his stubbly chin, so he could put his tongue into her. 

When he hesitated, she begged him, "Please, Kili." 

The first time the jewel on the end of the flogger's handle scraped the mysterious place in Kili's body, he whimpered and shuddered, cheek rested against Tauriel's inner thigh. "Don't do that..." he pleaded. “I beg you. Have mercy.”

The Elf-king's tipped his blonde head to the side, looking thoughtful. "Do you mean this," Thranduil asked, repeating the flogger's upward motion in Kili's ass.

Kili mutttered, "I don't understand it. What are you touching?"

"Don't you know? Even young elves learn basic anatomy. And it would appear Dwarves are more like us than I imagined." He eased the flogger out, filling the emptiness with his fingers, but Kili didn't know how many. It felt like most of them. "This…” His fingers curved and stoked the spot in time to his words. “Is where your ejaculate comes from. Very sensitive, isn’t it? Although, I don’t think it’s paining you as much as you want us to believe. Elves find the sensation pleasurable once they become accustomed to it.” Kili could see his smile, wicked and pleased. “I think you like it. And are just too Dwarf to admit it, even to yourself.” 

“No. I’m not. It’s not,” Kili babbled. Nobody believed him. Did the arrogant, insufferable King always have to be right?

“Why don’t you tell us where you are going, and why?” Thranduil tugged the end of Tauriel’s long hair lightly to get her attention. “Slide back and show him how good you feel, how wet and warm you are on his shaft.”

Tauriel sighed in disappointment, because she had yet to reach a climax, but as close as she was, she obeyed her King. She settled her long body over Kili until they were lined up sex to sex, chest to chest, with her weight rested on her elbows on either side of Kili’s dark head. 

Her sex settled over his cock and immediately Kili felt himself start to revive. 

Thranduil’s fingers twisted and curled and spread as they worked Kili’s passage relentlessly. “You will tell me. Or I will order Tauriel to leave without you getting the chance to feel how warm and tight she is as you thrust up into her.”

Kili could see his own desperate need mirrored in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked down at him, and he knew they had him beaten. Tauriel was too beautiful, and Kili would do anything to have her. “We are trying to get home, but you wouldn’t understand,” he told Tauriel, gruffly. “This place is your home, has always been your home. I grew up knowing I was meant to be somewhere else, be someone else.” 

A single tear of frustration welled and spilled over. “Is it so wrong to want what the dragon took from us? How would you feel if those giant spiders chased you from this place and your children were born and grew up only ever hearing sad songs and tall tales of home?”

Tauriel kissed the tear track on his cheek. “Oh, Kili... Thirteen dwarves cannot kill Smaug. You are marching to your deaths. Foolish and avoidable deaths that will break my heart.”

“Lord Elrond thought we could do it. He… helped us. Gave us food and supplies. He told them to make the protection runes on me.”

Thranduil threw back his head and laughed. “Those runes weren’t from protection from the dragon, foolish Dwarfling. They were protection from me. Elrond has the sight, he can see the future in visions.” The King eased Kili’s legs up over his shoulders and ground his cloth covered erection against the dwarf’s ass. “Can you feel that? It is this sort of Elven hospitality he foresaw you receiving from me in my palace, and sought to spare you.” 

Kili groaned. His cock was at full arousal, now, trapped between his body and Tauriel's sex. "I told you," he sighed, shame burning his cheeks. 

"So you did. You may have your reward, if it is what Tauriel wishes."

Tauriel nodded, moving her hips until the tip of him was at her opening. "I want you inside me, Kili. Your cock is thick and more than long enough to fill me."

Kili used his hand to raise his member up as she sank down on him. She was tight. Kili had to lift his hips to meet her several times to get as deep as he could, despite how much sweet, creamy lubrication her body produced while teasing and tormenting him, making him come for her.

Now, it was Kili's turn to make the beautiful Elf crazy for him. The best revenge would be making her take his seed in a place where she couldn't lap it up like a cat with cream. 

Tauriel rode him the way he imagined she rode a horse, graceful and just a bit wild. It was an image that would be forever burned into his mind's eye. He'd probably never have another peaceful night's rest for dreams of her. 

If Kili thought Thranduil would leave them to couple on the hard floor in peace, he was terribly mistaken. The Elf-king's fingers disappeared, but Kili's relief was short-lived. The dwarf was so wrapped up in Tauriel he failed to notice the other Elf removing his clothing to release a sizable, leaking erection. 

Kili couldn't help but feel the size of the invasion as the damn Elf-king gripped his ankles tight and breached him slowly, but more deeply than Kili ever imagined possible. 

Mercifully, Tauriel stopped her motions and let him pant his way through the uncomfortable fullness and the fiery sensations eventually faded to a bearable level.

"So this is how Lord Elrond saw me meet my end?" Kili whispered. 

Thranduil blinked at him, smirking. "Oh, I assure you, Dwarf, this won't kill you. It won't even permanently injure your virginal anus. And by the end of it, you'll be begging for me to take you harder, faster." To illustrate his point, the Elf-king, retreated and thrust back in, dragging a moan from Kili's throat. 

Once the three of them found a workable rhythm, it was easier for Kili to relax and admit to himself it wasn't so bad being fucked senseless by a male Elf. 

Tauriel's skin was like soft flower petals, and she let his rough hands roam where they pleased, including her lush breasts, which he teased with his thumbs until her nipples were hard, pink points he could suck greedily on. 

Kili felt Tauriel climax, her muscles clenching on his oversensitive organ until he saw stars and his own body tightened to the point of pain. 

The Elf-king was keeping a brisk pace in Kili's bottom, but he wasn't at the right angle to hit the special place. He raised his eyebrows at Kili's frustration and asked, "Something you need, young Kili?"

It was the first time Thranduil had called the dwarf by name, and the tone of his voice was almost enough to do it, to bring him. Almost didn't count, though. "It's not right... I can't..." the rest of the words were drowned by Thranduil's laughter. 

"Poor virginal Dwarfling. I do hope we get to play again soon, this is entertaining."   
He nudged Tauriel, who had collapsed on top of Kili after coming. "You'll need to move if I'm to make the Dwarf spill his seed, again." 

Tauriel rolled off of him, and he felt colder for not having her body covering his.

"Roll over and get up on your knees,” Thranduil demanded of Kili. “Offer your ass to me like the needy, craven creature you are.”

Kili obeyed and the Elf-King wasted no time dragging Kili's hips back against his, smoothly impaling him. From the first thrust, Kili had no control over the pace or even the angle of Thranduil's cock inside him. His knees didn't reach the floor to give him purchase, so he rested back against the long Elven torso, held tight by the steel bands of the King's arms as he took the pounding as Thranduil meant for him to.

Not content to merely watch the men, Tauriel crawled to Kili, tongue lapping their combined juices from his limp cock and balls. 

Someone was making the most pitiful sounds and Kili was mortified to realize they were coming from him. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood and Tauriel stopped him by putting her tongue in his open mouth, instead. 

It was the Elf-king who climaxed first, grunting and leaving bruises over Kili's hip bones as he spent himself in a gush of hot, sticky warmth that trickled down the dwarf's parted buttocks like lava. 

The last group of grinding thrusts had been angled perfectly, and Kili's head fell forward onto Tauriel's shoulder as he spent himself all over her belly and breasts with a wail of relief, sensations so strong he almost fainted. 

His head was dizzy and he let the Elves do what they will with him, which involved more tongues lapping at his seed and soft murmurs of encouragement and approval. 

"My seed is considered a rare treat for Silvan elves. It wouldn't surprise me if Tauriel tries to get every drop from inside you." To her, Thranduil said, "I don't care how long you take with him, so long as you clean him up and get him back to his cell."

Tauriel raise her eyebrows at his sudden generosity, and then nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

After he finished dressing, the Elf-king paused to look down at Kili from his great height, "I wonder... has this changed your opinion of my hospitality? No matter. We've got plenty of time to continue your education."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Kili!" Fili called as his younger brother was led back down the stairs into the dungeons. "Are you alright? Have they hurt you?"

Kili offered his brother a wan smile, one he meant to be reassuring, but he wasn't sure it was successful, so he added, "Nothing more permanent than bruises to my body and my pride."

Fili nodded, accepting it, but Thorin wasn't. "I want to see him for myself," his uncle stated firmly. "What I've seen of Elvish hospitality in this place makes me question. Why has he been gone so long?" He glared at Tauriel and the other guards who flanked her. 

"I'm fine, Uncle."

"You're lying to me and I want to know what you are trying to hide under all the blankets." 

After a second short bath, Tauriel surprised him by returning his clothing freshly laundered and finished his dressing by wrapping two thick woolen blankets about his shoulders like a heavy winter cloak. "I've just had a bath, Uncle. They don't want me to take a chill tonight, is all. I was going to offer one to Bofur, though. He is in the coldest cell."

Tauriel looked at Kili, worry plain on her face. She unlocked Thorin's cell herself. "Do not try anything, Dwarf. You have one hour to see to your kinsman and then you go back."

Kili really wished his uncle had left him to himself. He was weary to his bones and he hurt more than he admitted to Tauriel or Fili.

Thorin slipped in beside the younger man and the bars closed behind him. "Tell me what he did to you," the older Dwarf demanded.

Kili shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it." 

Thorin touched the bruise on his cheek where Thranduil hit him in the throne room, and then he tugged the blanket down. "You can either tell me, boy, or I will strip you and find the answers I seek for myself."

Kili had a hard time meeting his uncle's eyes, and he quickly looked away, betraying his earlier insistence he was fine. He was as far from fine as he could get. 

Thranduil confused him, as did his body's response to sex with another man. Tauriel was beyond confusing. He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't because he knew she hadn't wanted any part in hurting her, and she did everything she could to save him from the Elf-king. 

Just now as she'd walked away to give them some privacy, Kili had felt something like love for her. Not desire. After two orgasms, he was too sated for that, but he wanted her to stay, if only to talk to her and smell her and rest his head in her lap instead of his uncle's. 

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Kili whispered, on the edge of tears. 

"Oh, Kili. I'm the one who is sorry. If I had not made Thranduil angry, he wouldn't have taken it out on you." He stroked Kili's hair tenderly, as he had when the dwarf was a child missing his father. "Whatever happened, I hold you blameless. Elves are vile, deceitful creatures."

"I asked him why we can't just want to go home..."

"Did you?"

"And I asked Tauriel if she would do any different if giant spiders chased her from her home and she could never return."

Thorin chuckled, shaking his head, "What is it with you and she-elves, Kili? Don't think I don't know you snuck out while we were guests in Imladris and found Elf females to bed." 

"So beautiful..."

"I have a feeling your appeal isn't limited to their females, either... if I look, will I find you've been raped?" Kili didn't know if it would be considered rape by his uncle, it was rough, to be sure. "I wanted him to." He winced at his own admission. 

"Did he drug you? Use glamour to cloud your mind and confuse you? Did he use the female you favor..."

Shaking his head, Kili said, "He used his tongue, and then his fingers... and Tauriel helped him seduce me, but only because if she didn't he would have done something much worse, possibly kill me."

Thorin winced. "I don't think I want to hear too many details. Are you hurting?"

"Tauriel spread salve into me and gave me this..." He pulled the vial from his pocket and handed it to Thorin, who took the cap off and smelled the green liquid. 

"I know what this is. It is very potent. You only need a drop or two on your tongue." He put the drops on Kili's tongue for him.

"I'm tired, uncle."

Thorin nodded, "I imagine you are. Rest, now. We'll find a away to get out of here and you'll need your strength for it."

"Do Dwarves have sex like Elves?"

"If we didn't have sex, we wouldn't have offspring."

"I mean between two men."

Thorin sighed. "Yes, it is done."

"It's not forbidden?"

"No, but it isn't a subject I wanted discussed around my youngest nephew, so I can't imagine you have heard of such things." He pressed a kiss to Kili's temple. "I should have left you with your mother, trouble seeks you out. And you are too attractive by half."

"That's what Thranduil said," Kili mused, dreamily as the green liquid carried him off and took the aches away.

"I wonder how Thranduil would feel if I pounded his handsome son's ass. I bet he wouldn't like it," Thorin groused. 

"He is very pretty, like his sire..." 

Thorin rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, Kili." 

 

The End


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I was asked to give you some Legolas-Thranduil hate sex. Seriously non-con.

The sounds of whimpers and sighs from Kili’s cell were making Thorin more angry by the minute. The Elves had given him the juice of the poppy flower for his pain, but the strong potion wasn’t effective against dreams. 

They were lucky Fili was snoring in his own cell, and as such, oblivious to his younger brother’s distressed slumber. He hadn’t told Fili about the way the Elves had used Kili sexually. In their current position as prisoners of Thranduil, Thorin didn’t want to make Kili's overprotective brother even more angry than he already was. 

That would be counter-productive. Cool heads were needed if they were all to escape. 

“Is he in pain?” The King’s son asked Thorin, surprising him by appearing out of nowhere on those irritating soft soled slippers Elves favored over sturdy, practical leather boots.

Thorin sneered at him, “Why don’t you come in here with me, Prince? I will do to you what your father did to him. Then, we will let you decide if there is pain.”

The Prince’s eyes widened. “My Father wouldn’t…”

This made Thorin laugh, the kind of laugh that held no amusement, only malice. “Oh, the all powerful and wise King Thranduil wouldn’t resort to using sexual acts to make a young prisoner tell him what he wanted to know?”

“No.”

“Go and ask him yourself, why don’t you?” Thorin growled. “I would very much like to see his face and know what he has to say for himself.”

The pale haired Prince glared at him and stalked off, leaving Thorin to his worrying about Kili in peace. 

The others were all snoring, or so Thorin thought, until a voice said, “What sort of monster takes his pleasure in a dwarf youngster as a form of interrogation?”

“Go to sleep, Bofur. And speak not of what you have just heard to anyone, least of all my nephews. Kili’s body will heal from the acts of lust he was made to participate in. Be thankful he is even alive.”

Bofur was quiet for a long time. “We should have left the boy with his mother.”

“I wish I had left both boys with Dis, but they are the fastest and most resilient of our company. We need them.”

A particularly loud whimper emanated from Kili’s cell, prompting Bofur to ask, “Is Kili in terrible pain?”

“No. He is feeling no pain, at all. What he suffers is worse. I’ve only ever heard it mentioned in taverns after the ale has flowed between dwarves and Men. Kili is experiencing an unpleasant effect of sex with an Elfkind. Their touch is magical and can cause strange, twisted dreams and physical responses from the body even after the seed is cleaned away. Elfstruck, the Men call it. And they would know, better than we. Elves take many Men to their beds.”

“Will it go away?”

“I hope so, for Kili’s sake. We have much to do, yet. Escaping that accursed Elf-king’s dungeons would be a fair start.”

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_

“Father, what did you do to the young dwarf?” Legolas asked, dreading the answer.

The King turned and looked at him, surprised. “Why? Is something wrong with him?”

“I think he’s Elfstruck.”

Thranduil threw his head back and laughed. “Serves the dwarf brat right.”

“So it’s true. You did use him sexually.”

“I did nothing the dwarf didn’t beg me to do… eventually.”

Legolas thought about the smugness in his father’s expression and hated it. “He’s barely grown by their standards. He doesn’t even have a beard.”

“He was mature enough to spend himself in Tauriel’s mouth and again on my floor.” 

The mention of Tauriel’s participation made Legolas’ heart crack into pieces and bleed. “I see. Of course, you got the information you needed, so the ends justified the means.”

“It did. That I enjoyed it was simply an added bonus.”

Legolas winced, “Goodnight, Father.”

The walk back to the dungeon was long and gave Legolas plenty of time decide on his next course of action. He wanted to set the Dwarves free himself to spite his father, but Kili was in no condition to get very far. They would be recaptured easily.

Part of him wanted Kili gone, in particular, because he’d been intimate with Tauriel, something he was forbidden to do. Jealousy wasn’t something Legolas was accustomed to as a Prince of the Woodland Realm. It felt like being stabbed in the chest and guts.

The other part of him felt guilt and shame, demanded he atone for the actions of his cruel, sadistic father. This was the reason he unlocked the door to Thorin’s cell and relocked it with himself inside, then kicked the key out of easy reach of a dwarf’s short arms. 

“What are you doing?” Thorin demanded. 

Legolas looked at the leader of the Dwarf company, a royal Prince like himself, but so much older and hardened by the life he’d lived in exile from his home in Erebor. “Your accusations were correct. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“You’re sorry you doubted me?”

The Elf nodded. “And I’m ashamed my father would resort to something so deplorable with one of your young kinsmen.”

 

Thorin’s face was a blank mask, giving away nothing. “Why are you here?”

“You said you would have me come in here, so you could do to me what was done to Kili. I believe such an atonement is... both fair and just.”

Thorin was stunned. The whelp was offering his body in some pathetic attempt at clearing his guilty conscience. He glared up at the Prince. “You are as young and trusting as my foolish nephew!”

He grabbed the Prince by his long hair and dragged his head down to Thorin’s level, making them nose to nose. “What is to stop me from killing you? My grievances against your father run much deeper than simply what he did to Kili. I could use you to make him open the cells and let us go. I could snap your neck under my boot and laugh while I did it. Who or what can stop me?”

“You hold to the standards of your code of honor.”

“I hate your King Thranduil to the marrow of my bones.” He hissed through his teeth. “I would not place your trust in my honor this night. You may find that particular well has run dry.”

Legolas nodded, sinking to his knees. “You have a right to hate him, then and now.”

With the Prince on his knees, Thorin was looking down on him. “Are you so eager to be raped by me?” 

“It is a way for you to take revenge on my father in a way that will get to the heart of him.”

“But it is your body I will be tearing. Are you as innocent as you appear?”

The Prince swallowed hard. “No. You would not be the first I have had inside me.”

Thorin smirked. “I won’t go easy on you. Don’t make a mistake in thinking I will do anything but rut cruelly in your ass and leave your passage bruised and bloodied.”

“It wouldn’t be a true atonement if you acted otherwise.”

The Prince’s submission was both disturbing and arousing. Thorin wanted to fist his hands in the pale hair and force Thranduil’s son to service him like a common Man-whore. “Do you know what I want to do to you right now, Prince?” 

Their eyes met and held, Legolas looked down first, and it was then that he noticed the bulge in Thorin’s trousers. His eyes widened, “You want to use me.”

“I shouldn’t want to sink just as low as your father, but I do.”

The Elf’s hands went for his belt, and Thorin slapped them away. “I will do it myself. I don’t trust Elves.” He unfastened his belt and removed it completely. Turning the leather over in his hands, Thorin thought of all the possible avenues he could take with Thranduil’s son. He was mildly surprised to feel something pressing against his confined organ and find it to be the lips of the Prince. 

Thorin freed his erection from his trousers and fed it into the other’s mouth, shallow at first, then working it deeper with each rock of his hips until Legolas was taking him to the back of his throat. The first time the Elf-prince tried to pull back, Thorin threaded his fingers in his hair and dragged his blonde head back to the nest of dark hair around his cock and sac. “No, you don’t. Use your Elf tongue for something more useful than the usual lies of your kind.”

For his part, the Prince serviced Thorin well. His mouth was hot and his tongue well skilled, swirling around the fat knob with each of Thorin’s thrusts. 

In his boots, Thorin’s toes curled and his balls drew up, ready to flood the Elvish throat with his pleasure, but he wasn’t satisfied with making the Prince swallow his spendings. He wanted to feel the lithe body under him, and there wasn’t much time before another guard would make his rounds.

“No.” Thorin growled. “I will take you, as I said I would. Violation traded for violation.” 

He picked up his belt where he’d dropped it during the oral sex and forced the thick strip of worn leather between Legolas’ teeth. “Bite on that. It will keep you quiet.” His hands quested in the dark and found what he was looking for… the dinner tray of bread with some sort of herbed oil in a small stone bowl with cut up bits of cheese and fruit. 

The oil coated his cock’s swollen flesh well enough and the smell was far from unpleasant. He wrestled Legolas onto his back and his fingers dug into the layers of his clothing to find the top edge of the Prince’s leggings so he could strip them down his impossibly long legs. They caught on his shoes, but Thorin was single mindedly well beyond caring. 

His body weight settled on the Elf’s sprawled body and Thorin wasted little time coating his fingers with more oil and giving the Prince’s clenched hole a thin coating before pressing the blunt head of his throbbing erection inside. 

The Prince bucked under him, struggling with the burn of Thorin’s invasion. He rode the waves of the clenching muscles and only after the young Elf settled down, did Thorin reach for the oil and pour the entire contents of the little bowl onto his shaft between thrusts. 

His hands pinned the Elf’s chest to the stone floor. “Breathe…” he hissed, encouraging him. Legolas responded by thrashing more violently, hips lifting and slamming against the stone floor with each thrust. 

Thorin lifted up, arms now bearing most of this weight to either side of the Prince’s hips. His own hips rolled at the deepest part of each thrust and he withdrew slowly, only to slam back in quickly. 

It was difficult not to moan, because once the Elf was stretched and accustomed to his penetration, he could focus on just how good the Prince felt under him. 

The beautiful blonde Elf was all long, lean muscle and his arms had surprising strength. It was an added bonus that he smelled good enough to eat, too. The warm skin of his bared belly smelled like pine trees and mossy undergrowth mixed with the musk of male and sex. 

When his ejaculation flooded the Prince’s body, he collapsed for a few moments on Legolas’ heaving chest. The belt was gone from his mouth, but the red marks it left on the corners of his mouth were too much of an enticement and he crawled up the Prince to roughly kiss his mouth. He tasted the copper of blood when his tongue snaked into the Elf’s open mouth.

Thranduil’s deep laughter made the two of them jump apart and scramble to their feet like guilty children. “I didn’t expect to find so much entertainment in the cells tonight.” 

He clapped his hands, slowly. “I enjoyed the show.” 

To Thorin, who was fastening his trousers, he added, “Are you trying to get Elfstruck as well? It takes more than fucking an Elf to feel it.” He waved a hand conversationally at his son, “Legolas doesn’t seem to have inherited my gift for sex magic.”

Thranduil picked up the key and unlocked the cell door. “Come out of there, Legolas. I am the only one who atones for my actions if atonement is required.” When he was out of the cell, his father scolded him. “You need to learn to control your impulsive nature or it will get you into far worse situations than being pounded in the ass by an angry dwarf Prince.”

“Your son has more honor than you ever will,” Thorin spat at him. 

Thranduil turned surprised eye on him, and then at Legolas, and sighed, “He does, doesn’t he? That he must have taken from his mother’s kin. Still, he is my conscience and all Kings need one.” He patted his son on the shoulder. “Go now, Legolas. Have a bath and wash the stench of Dwarf. We will speak later.”

When the Prince nodded and disappeared, Thranduil whirled on Thorin, “Did it make you feel better? How was your first taste of Elf?”

“I still hate you.”

“Revenge never works the way we want it to.” A sound came from Kili’s cell and they both turned to look in that direction. “There is only one cure for being Elfstruck and that is very much like the cure for a hangover from too much strong drink. A bit more of the ale or wine is the only thing that truly works.”

The King motioned with his hand and two guards came forward. “Take Thorin Oakenshield and his nephew to the baths. Keep a triple guard on him. When they are clean, take them to the interrogation room and chain them there. I’ll be along after a while.”


End file.
